Tobitatsu Haneru
"Yes! Maximum Moves, baby!" - Tobitatsu Haneru 'Tobitatsu Haneru '(飛竜 ハネル) is the main character and Protagonist of Tribe Cool Crew. Profile "Sixth grade, shortest in his class but confident in his jumping ability that's second to none. He carried out big moves impactfully therefore captured people's eyes and really shines." -Tribe Cool Crew's official page Appearance Haneru appears to be a very short boy with slightly tanned skin. He has honey-golden pupils and single, very long eyelashes. Haneru wears a yellow backwards cap on his head that has a white and black badge on it. His dark and light brown hair sticks out of the top of the hat and is tied with a white rubber band into a ponytail. Haneru has a temporary tattoo of the Jey symbol on his left cheek. He wears white, orange, and yellow high top shoes, and blue jean shorts. Haneru's red shirt has a yellow and white buttons on it. The left sleeve is shorter, while his right sleeve is long and reaches his wrist. Part of his shirt near his midriff cuts off to reveal more the black tank top. Haneru wears burgundy palm gloves with white cuffs at the wrist. Personality Haneru is a very hot-headed boy who acts spongtaneously on the situation, bright, arrogant and sometimes naive but not quite ignorant. He is very clear on how he feels about each persons or situations, sometimes a little bit too quick to judge or oblivious on how others feels but in the end, he is trying his very best to think for others and not overwhelmed them. He loves dancing passionately with all his heart and look up to Jey as if an ideal. Though lacking in study, he is very hard-working towards his dreams. He also seems to like parkouring at random places but he probably doesn't mean it since he doesnn't like to show off, he just has amazing jumping ability. Appearance in the anime The first character to be on screen after a few second of episode 1, Haneru got dressed up and ran outside, doing a few parkour before he reached Hometown History Memorial Hall, greeted Mr. Wakui and starts his usual dancing routine. Later he received a call from Koji and rushed to Poppin Relationships Otosaki Kanon Haneru and Kanon are very great friends. While Kanon is shy, and has low confidence in herself, Haneru encourages her to go for it. They later developed a romantic relationship. Sakagami Kumonosuke Haneru and Kumo have a bittersweet relationship, kinda like rivalship between the team. At first Haneru didn't like Kumo at all as they are both arrogant and hot-headed so their personality clashed; as Haneru joined the team, he vowed to some day beat Kumo. He later seems to have more respect for Kumo and is really looking up to him as a leader; both Kumo and Haneru has higher consideration for each other. Mashiro Mizuki Mizuki care for Haneru as a bigger sister in in the team and look out for him when he's to quick to judge or to act. She also stops Kumo and Haneru from fighting each other, usually by scolding both of them. Tenpoin Yuzuru Haneru likes Yuzuru and once called him "the funny guy" as they both have wild imagination and Yuzuru is a very fun loving person. They're usually the ones into mischieves together. Shishido Yuji Haneru calls Yuji "The cup and ball guy", their personalities clash so they almost always fight whenever they meet. In dancing they're rivals and in a way they are friends, although sometimes Yuji seems to be annoyed at Haneru's present when he's flirting. Hiroto Hiroto is Haneru's childhood friend and best friend. He used to play basketball with Hiroto and promised that they will be like that forever until he took up dancing and left Hiroto behind-which makes him very upse even though Haneru said that he still hasn't gave up on basketball yet. Not until episode , Hiroto got himself in a pinch when battling alone did Haneru shows up and bring the dual back, settling the score with their secial move "Rocket Dunk" and won the match. Hiroto shows more positive attitude towards Haneru since then. Hiroto is also the one who helps Haneru recreated the Galaxy walk since Haneru at first only done it unconsciously. Koji Koji is also Haneru childhood friend. Unlike Hiroto, he's supportive towards Haneru's dancing and is a great friend. They both loves Jey so Koji joins Haneru in supporting Jey's works like new videos or concerts. Skills Anime Isolation Running man Galaxy Walk Crowd High Game Moon Walk Break Dance Robot Dance Windmild Rondat Wall Run Wall Jump Spin Jump Trivia He has a fear of spider (arachnophobia). He is shown to be quite insecure of his height. Quote "You're an amusing girl. You worry about the weirdest things but then you stand up for yourself against Kumo. I can't tell if you're brave or a coward"-to Kanon, episode 9. "We all love Jey right? Then why does it all have to be so complicated? Just dance!"- to Gallagher and everyone episode 49 Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tribe Cool Crew (Team) Category:Cool Crew